I m not a toy!
by MirageGrellicious
Summary: -No debi enamorarme de ti!/ Te amo mas que nada en este mundo...No importando la forma en que te veas...  SebastianxGrellxWilliam. Algo de OoC. LEMON. Pasen y lean! CAPI 6 ARRIBA!
1. Prologo

**Hooooolaaaaaa! xDD que dijeron... Esta loca ya nos abandono! xDD pues no aqui estoy de vuelta**

**Yuki: Despues de haber pasado por un bloqueo masivo por entrar a la escuela estamos de vuelta**

**Yo: no recibimos reviews para ver lo del crossover asi que...**

**Yuki: Mejor hacemos el primer fic Kuroshitsuji**

**Yo: De una u otra forma la clase de Quimica sirve para que nos llegue la inspiracion**

**Yuki: Si no es por los gases toxicos que respiramos cada 5 segundos o el cloruro de sodio puro (lease sal) que comemos a cada rato la inspiracion no llega**

**Yo: Sii... Quimica es algo...divertido xD**

**Yuki: xDD No todos los dias se aprende quimica organica**

**Yo: Bueno ya fue mucha explicacion ¬¬**

**Yuki: Kuroshitsuji es de Yana Toboso, si fuera nuestro Sebastian tendria mil y una noches de pasion con Ciel xD**

* * *

Ya era cosa de todos los dias. Grell apareciendo de la nada para darle pelea a Sebastian, luego insinuarsele cual prostituta desesperada, salir golpeado en partes que ni siquiera sabia que tenia y al final ser salvado por su jefe. Era practicamente su rutina. Era oficial. A Grell Sutcliff le encantaba sufrir. Mas de repente, su rutina se volvio cenizas.

Un dia, Grell se encontro casualmente con Ciel y su mayordomo. El niño al verlo estuvo a punto de lanzar la orden a Sebastian de dejarlo agonizando en el suelo pero esa orden nunca llego. El pelirrojo paso de largo ignorando olimpicamente a Sebastian y Ciel para luego saltar hacia los tejados.

El divisar una lagrima recorriendo una de las mejillas del shinigami lo hizo caer en una confusion indescriptible al igual que a su joven amo.

Que le estaba pasando a Grell Sutcliff para haber ignorado de esa forma al mayordomo demoniaco?

Esa pregunta y mas recorrian la mente de Ciel y mas aun de Sebastian, que de alguna manera le habian empezado a gustar la insinuaciones de Grell. Siguieron su camino, pero aun con un mar de dudas y misterios por resolver acerca del comportamiento extraño del shinigami escarlata.

* * *

Habia algo raro en el comportamiento de Grell, en opinion de William, el que el shinigami rojo llegara todos los dias a tiempo, que no hiciera alguna tonteria o que cumpliera con su agenda a tiempo e inlcuso hacer que le sobrara tiempo era bastante extraño. William se habia acostumbrado a la forma inmadura de ser de Grell, e incluso habia llegado a tomarle cariño pero ultimamente algo le pasaba. Todos los dias llegaba con los ojos enrojecidos, señal de haber llorado toda la noche, aunque el pelinegro no quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pero solo un dia basto para que decidiera saber lo que pasaba. Grell habia llegado muy temprano incluso mas temprano que el mismo William. Llego con una traje totalmente negro y con el cabello amarrado en una coleta tal y como lo tenia cuando estaba disfrazado del mayordomo de Madame Red. Will lo saludo con educacion y extrañamente el pelirrojo no lanzaba gritos de alegria con su tipica voz chillona. En cambio estaba triste y perdido. Ni siquiera con la invitacion de Ronald de ir a molestar a Sebastian se alegro. Ese simplemente no era Grell.

-William, ya termine...nos vemos mañana- dijo Grell dejando la agenda del dia completa sobre el escritorio de Will

-Grell Sutcliff...-llamo el pelinegro desde su escritorio

-Si que pasa- respondio el pelirrojo con la mano en el picaporte

-Porques estas actuando tan raro ultimamente?- pregunto Will levantandose de su escritorio

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Grell girando para ver a William

-Llegas temprano, rechazas las invitaciones de Knox, no te vistes como antes, cumples tu agenda en tiempo y forma-

-Es que acaso tienes problema con eso?- dijo Grell interrumpiendo a Will

-No con eso... de hecho es contigo- dijo Will tomandolo delicadamente del brazo- Que te pasa?- pregunto con la mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo sacandole un leve sonrojo

-Nada de tu incumbencia-contesto

-Me estas preocupando demasiado- solto el de lentes sin despegar su mirada

-Desde cuando te preocupas por mi! No necesito de tu compasion!- grito Grell enfurecido y soltandose del agarre-Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- dijo para luego salir y azotar la puerta con fuerza dejando a un atonito y confundido William

Grell llego a su casa y se tumbo boca arriba sobre la cama. No paraba de mirar al techo. Lagrimas corrian libremente por sus mejillas y no daban señal de detenerse. El pelirrojo tomo un almohada y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo en llanto.

-Porque estoy asi por esos dos?- se preguntaba mentalmente para despues caer profundamente dormido

* * *

**Yo: wii! que les parecio? Muy cursi? Muy corto? este solo es un prologo de un super triangulo amoroso**

**Yuki: SebastianxGrellxWilliam me gusta x3**

**Yo: Se que deberia estar actualizando los otros fics pero si no escribia esto se me iba y luego ya no salia nada **

**Yuki: La clase de Quimica te ayudara, tu solo rezale a Jashin! xD**

**Yo: Oh bueno...Si les gusta dejen review y ayudenme a segurlo porque el capitulo qe sigue no lo tengo listo aun**

**Yuki: Y de paso opinen con quien se debe quedar Grell! esto sera divertido xD**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Confusion

**Yo:Konnichiwa! De vuelta! Capi 2!**

**Yuki: Mucho trabajo para hacer este capitulo pero al fin esta listo**

**Yo: Fue algo raro porque con solo ver un a pelicula me llego la inspiracion**

**Yuki: Bueno basta de aburrir a todos... Vamos al fic!**

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de cierto shinigami rojo. Grell estaba tendido sobre su cama, sin intencion alguna de levantarse. Tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto ademas de tener un horrible dolor de cabeza. Se levanto pesadamente y se dirigio al baño. Ese dia, desafortunadamente tenia que ir a trabajar. Ya estaba harto de lidiar con la amargura de Will y la frialdad de Sebastian. De una u otra forma, a ambos los veia todos los dias. Llego al trabajo y solamente atino a sentarse. Un rato despues llego Ronald y saludo muy efusivamente a Grell.

-Grell-san! Buenos Dias!- saludo el menor

-Hola Ronald...- contesto el pelirrojo sin emocion alguna

-Estas asi desde hace casi 2 meses... Te pasa algo?- pregunto Ronald poniendose frente a Grell

-No es nada no te preocupes- contesto el mayor con una sonrisa casi forzada

-De acuerdo pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa- dijo Ronald con una sonrisa

-Gracias- contesto el pelirrojo. Luego sono un altavoz en toda la oficina

-_Grell Sutcliff, presentate en mi oficina ahora- _era Will llamando a Grell

-Fantastico... Ahora que hice?- dijo levantandose de su asiento

Los tacones ya no resonaban al caminar. Grell no los usaba mas. Desde que decidio cambiar opto por hacerlo por completo: sin tacones, sin pestañas, sin esos lentes cuadrados que tanto le gustaban y mas aun sin el bello color rojo que el adoraba. Se dirigio a la oficina de Will con paso seguro y al llegar toco tres veces la puerta.

-Adelante- se oyo decir del otro lado. Grell abrio la puerta y entro.

-Me llamaba señor?

-Si, tengo un encargo para ti

-Si y que es?

-Tienes que ir a recoger el alma de alguien que murio misteriosamente- dijo el pelinegro entregandole a Grell su libro de la muerte- El conde Phantomhive ya ha ido a investigar asi que no se te vaya a ocurrir coquetear con la alimaña demoniaca

-Ten por seguro eso- dijo el pelirrojo para luego salir del despacho

_-Quisiera saber que te pasa Grell-_ penso el pelinegro para luego volver a su trabajo

Saltaba entre los tejados pensando en el encargo que le habia hecho William. Tenia que ver a Sebastian de nuevo. Ya suficiente tenia con tener a William todos los dias frente a el, dicendole que hacer y que no hacer. Llego a donde debia recoger el alma que le habia encargado su jefe, mas de repente escucho a alguien detras de el.

-Conde Phantomhive... Que lo trae por aqui- pregunto Grell sin voltear

-Lo mismo deberia preguntar yo...-dijo Ciel

-Tengo trabajo que hacer...Solo deje que termine y me ire de aqui- contesto Grell recogiendo el cinematic record

-Acaso ya no usa su sierra electrica, Grell-san- se oyo decir a Sebastian detras de Ciel

-Se llama guadaña de la muerte, alimaña- contesto el pelinegro- Ahora si me disculpan debo irme, tanto que hacer y poco tiempo- dijo para luego irse

-Sebastian siguelo...- ordeno Ciel- Quiero saber que se trae

-Yes, my Lord- contesto el mayordomo y se dispuso a seguir a Grell

El pelirrojo se detuvo justo debajo de un arbol cerca de la mansion Phantomhive. Se recargo sobre el y se dejo caer para luego mirar al cielo lleno de estrellas

-Se ve tan bonito- suspiro

-De hecho asi es...- dijo Sebastian detras del arbol

-Porque me seguiste- pregunto Grell

-Fue una orden de mi joven amo

-Y que quieres

-Solo quiero saber que le pasa Grell-san- dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa sacandole un leve sonrojo a Grell

-Lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia

-Se me ordeno averiguar que le pasa... Si no lo averiguo mi joven amo me dara un reprimenda- dijo el pelinegro

-Pues tendras que aguantarla porque no te dire nada... Ahora si me disculpas- Grell estaba a punto de irse pero Sebastian tomo su mano- Porque haces esto?

-Hacer que?

-Porque me lastimas cada vez que puedes- dijo el pelirrojo con una lagrima- Porque disfrutas el hacerme sufrir- Sebastian volteo al shinigami y lo abrazo pegandolo a su pecho

-Yo no lo disfruto... La verdadera razon por la que quiero saber que te pasa es porque me preocupo por ti- esas palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo se separara bruscamente de Sebastian con lagrimas gruesas saliendo de sus ojos

-Desde cuando te preocupa lo que me pase! Si mal no recuerdo tu eres el que no me queria cerca!- grito Grell- Yo no significo nada para ti y me lo has demostrado desde que nos conocimos! Yo fui el tonto que hizo hasta lo imposible por que me notaras! Ahora veo que fue completamente inutil!

-Grell... Yo siempre te note- el pelirrojo miro a Sebastian- Tenia que actuar asi por la imagen de mi amo... En el fondo me dolia hacerte daño

-Solo por la imagen de tu amo... vaya imbecil que eres...- dijo Grell con la mirada baja y varias lagrimas cayendo al suelo

-Debo cumplir el contrato y eso incluye defender la imagen de mi amo ante la sociedad- dijo el pelinegro tomando entre sus manos el rostro del shinigami y acercandose a el

-Entonces olvidate de- pero no pudo continuar. Sebastian habia acabado con la poca distancia entre ellos y beso a Grell. Un beso tierno y dulce. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de los ojos del pelirrojo. Comenzo a corresponder pero de la nada se separo y una sonora bofetada se hizo presente

-No te atrevas a besarme de nuevo...- dijo Grell aun con la mano en alto- Es mas, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi... Sebastian Michaelis...- dijo para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

Sebastian se llevo una mano a su mejilla derecha, justo donde Grell lo habia golpeado. Sabia que algo no andaba bien con el y debia averiguarlo a como diera lugar, no porque se lo hubiera ordenado su amo, sino porque en serio se habia enamorado del shinigami. Sebastian Michaelis estaba enamorado de Grell Sutcliff.

* * *

El pelirrojo caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Londres. El cielo anteriormente cubierto de estrellas se habia nublado y al parecer una tormenta estaba cerca. Camino mas y mas esperando con suerte llegar a su casa aun sin saber donde estaba. De repente, sintio como algo de agua tocaba su nariz.

-Tch... Genial... Esta lloviendo- pero en lugar de moverse se quedo parado justo en medio de la lluvia

-Te vas a resfriar- se escucho una voz masculina

-Ahora que quieres William... Te entregue el trabajo hace mas de 3 horas

-No llegabas a tu casa y me preo-

-PORQUE TODOS DICEN QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR MI! YA ESTOY HARTO!- grito el pelirrojo- LO QUE ME PASE NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA! CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO!

-Grell Sutcliff... No te permito que me hables asi

-Yo te hablo como se me da la gana tu no eres nadie para mandarme!

-Dejame recordarte que soy-

-MI JEFE! YA LO SE! POR ESO ESTOY HARTO QUE ME DIGAS QUE HACER Y QUE NO HACER! ODIO TU FORMA DE SER! LA FORMA EN QUE ME TRATAS! LA FORMA EN LA QUE ME MIRAS! LA FORMA EN QUE TE VISTES! LA FORMA EN QUE HABLAS! ES MAS, ODIO EL HABERTE CONOCIDO!- y justo cuando Grell termino una bofetada por parte del shinigami mayor resono en toda la calle. El pelirrojo ladeo la cara al contacto. Lagrimas cada vez mas gruesas salieron de sus ojos al ver a William tan tranquilo como siempre. Pero las lagrimas hicieron a Will reaccionar

-Grell... lo siento no era mi-

-No era tu intencion si como no...- Grell estaba apunto de irse pero unos brazos lo rodearon

-Extraño al Grell de antes...Ese shinigami escandaloso, siempre vestido de un rojo sobresaliente...Ese que me sacaba de mis casillas y me hacia quitarle su guadaña...Ese que me saludaba con una sonrisa demoniaca pero angelical... Mi vida no es la misma sin el- dijo William en un susurro

-Ese Grell esta muerto... El Grell Sutcliff que conociste ya no existe... Tu lo mataste...A partir de ahora te has ganado mi odio, William T. Spears- dijo el menor para luego saltar por los tejados y desaparecer

-No esta muerto... Solo esta confundido- dijo William para desparecer de la misma forma que Grell

* * *

El shinigami milagrosamnete llego a su casa. Se sentia destrozado. El mayordomo al que siempre estuvo persiguiendo lo habia besado y él mismo se rehuso a eso. Luego William practicamente le habia dicho que no podia vivir sin el. Estaba sumamente confundido. Las dos personas que ocupaban su corazon le habian confesado lo que sentian por el. Grell no sabia que hacer. No sabia a quien amar a pesar de que hace algunos meses no dejaba de profesarle amor eterno al mayordomo e insinuarsele a William.

-Que rayos me esta pasando...- penso el pelirrojo- Que te esta pasando Sutcliff...- dijo observando al muñeco de Sebastian que yacia sobre su almohada- Que voy a hacer ahora...

* * *

**Yo: Que les parecio el segundo capitulo? Muy empalagoso? **

**Yuki: Estuvo lindo... Te proyectaste**

**Yo: Es que esa pelicula me inspiro demasiado x3**

**Yuki: ¬¬ oh bueno que se te va a hacer**

**Yo: Queremos agradecerle a **_kaname lin-chan _**por su review! Te prometo que el triangulo amoroso va a estar ahi! y talvez lo deje con Sebastian y concuerdo contigo...El SebasxGrell es muy lindo x3**

**Yuki: Tambien agradecemos a **_Maricelechegaray_** por su bellisimo review! Nos alegramos de hacer realidad tu sueño :D**

**Yo: Ahora queremos preguntar...**

**Yuki: Con quien se debe quedar Grell? Debemos poner lemon en este fic?**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Sayonara!**


	3. No debi enamorarme de ti

**Yo: Capi 3! Al fin!**

**Yuki: Maldita maestra de mate ¬¬... QUE ACASO NO CONOCE EL FIN DE SEMANA!**

**Yo: Me dejo como 180 ejercicios el fin de semana... se ha ganado mi odio y el de Jashin-sama**

**Yuki: pfff... pero al menos logramos regresar :D**

**Yo: Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

El sonido de la bofetada que le habia dado Will la noche anterior ademas de lo que le habia dicho aun seguian en su cabeza. No queria ir a trabajar. El solo ver a William le provocaria derramar lagrimas y eso era lo que menos queria. En cambio, habia algo mas que no dejaba de rondar la cabeza de Grell. El beso que Sebastian le habia dado. Habia soñado con eso desde que lo conocio y cuando al fin habia pasado la confusion no lo dejo disfrutarlo. Amaba a William pero desde que conocio a Sebastian su corazon se partio a la mitad dandole a cada uno su espacio. Pero la forma en que lo trataban lo hizo cambiar no solo de apariencia sino de actitud. Pero hubo algo que lo hizo reaccionar. Las palabras de Will... "_Extraño al Grell de antes" _resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y i volvia a ser el Grell de antes?

-Que planeas hacer Grell Sutcliff?- se decia mentalmente mientras dejaba que el agua tibia relajara sus musculos

Salio de la ducha y se dirigio al closet para elegir su atuendo pero algo le estaba pasando. Sin pensarlo, se vistio del tipico rojo que usaba, dejo su cabello suelto y del color que siempre usaba. Se puso sus botas de tacon que habia dejado abandonadas desde que decidio cambiar. Dejo los monotonos lentes circulares y los cambio por los lentes rojos con el adorno de calaverita. Se miro en el espejo varias veces preguntandose el porque de su cambio de atuendo y diciendose a si mismo lo bien que se veia. Ya habia olvidado por completo su pasion por el color rojo.

Se dirigio al trabajo. Era el Grell de antes o al menos en el aspecto fisico. Cuando llego a su oficina,llego despues de Ronald tal como lo hacia en los viejos tiempos. Cualquiera diria que Grell habia vuelto a la normalidad. Tan efusivo y escandaloso como siempre-

-Grell-sempai!- Como esta hoy!- saludo Ronald

-De maravilla! Ya extrañanaba el hermoso color rojo!- le contesto Grell girando mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

-Me alegro!...Oh por cierto... William-san quiere verlo en su oficina- dijo el rubio

-Mou...Ahora que hice?- se pregunto el pelirrojo- Oh bueno... Nos vemos luego Ronnie! Bye Bye! Chu~!

-Me da gusto saber que es el Grell de siempre- sonrio el chico para sus adentros

Will estaba en su oficina esperando a que Grell apareciera y explicarle lo que habia pasado la noche anterior y el porque de lo que habia dicho y hecho. Queria confesarle a Grell lo que en realidad sentia por el. Pero algo no estaba bien. El nuevo Grell nunca llegaba tarde. Es mas, llegaba mas temprano que el mismo William T. Spears. De repente, se escucho el ruido de tacones acercandose. Will creyo que era el Grell de antes pero despues de lo que este ultimo le habia dicho, descarto esa posibilidad y concluyo que seguramente era una de las secretarias. Luego escucho tres golpes.

-Adelante- dijo el moreno sin darse cuenta que una mata roja se asomaba

-Queria verme jefe?- Grell se percato de que Will estaba mas que sumido en su trabajo asi que hablo con la voz que el nuevo Grell usaria

-Si Grell Sutcliff, me gustaria que- pero no pudo continuar porque vio a Grell vestido como solia hacerlo, de ese rojo tan escandaloso e hipnotizante que adoraba

-Que? Tengo algo en la cara? nooo! mi bella cara! nooo!- decia Grell mientras desesperadamnete buscaba un espejo antes de darse cuenta de la mirada perdida del pelinegro

-E-eres tu? Grell?- pregunto el moreno tomando la mano del pelirrojo

-Claro Will! Quien pensabas que era!- contesto el pelirrojo soltandose

-Pero yo crei que... que tu...yo crei que- balbuseaba Will intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Que cosa... Que iba a ser el mismo tipo monotono que tu mismo creaste? Pues date cuenta que no! Una dama siempre se da a desear!- contesto el menor guiñándole el ojo a su jefe

-En ese caso... Grell Sutcliff... Tu agenda del dia de hoy- le contesto el pelinegro escondiendo un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por Grell

-mouuu! Acaso no conoces otra cosa mas que trabajar?- reprocho el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero que le parecio muy tierno a Will haciendolo reir internamente

-Basta de reprocharme eso... Ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo- le dijo el mayor literalmente corriendo a Grell. Cuando este hubo salido a Will se le formo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al pensar que habia recuperado al Grell del que estaba enamorado

Ya fuera del despacho de Will, varias lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Como es posible que no me haya dicho nada de lo de anoche?- se lamentaba Grell para luego salir a cumplir con su agenda.

* * *

Recogio todas las almas que le habian encargado. De alguna forma se le habia quedado el habito de cumplir todo y a tiempo. Aun le quedaba algo de tiempo asi que decidio ir a pasear por las calles de Londres, pero no conto con que se encontraria con el pequeño conde Phantomhive y su mayordomo.

-Sebas-chan! Que gusto verte por aqui!- saludo Grell tal y como solia hacerlo

-Hola Grell... Es bastante raro verte de nuevo vestido de rojo- interrumpio Ciel

-Que! Rara tu abuela! No pensaba quedarme como un shinigami amargado- se defendio el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos

-Bueno...nosotros nos retiramos... Ya termine mi trabajo por hoy...Vamonos Sebastian...- ordeno Ciel pero al parecer su mayordomo no reaccionaba- Sebastian!

-Me llamaba, bocchan...- dijo el demonio saliendo de su trance

-Vamonos de una vez...Seguramente Lizzy debe estar esperando en la mansion-

-Yes, My Lord- dijo el pelinegro encaminandose a la mansion Phantomhive

-Nos vemos luego Sebas-chan!- se despidio Grell, lo que hizo que el mayordomo se detuviera y se le acercara peligrosamente

-Me encanta que te vistas de rojo- le ronroneo Sebastian en el oido haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera la espalda del pelirrojo- Nos vemos luego- dijo para luego rozar sus labios contra los del shinigami

El pelirrojo entonces se dirigio a la oficina ya que habia terminado con el trabajo que le habian asignado. Estaba muy feliz. Al fin Sebastian se le habia confesado y habia alagado el color rojo que tanto le gustaba a Grell. Al llegar, vio que todos los shinigamis estaban trabajando como locos, claro excepto Ronald.

-Grell-san! Lo reto a una carrera en silla!- ofrecio el rubio

-Por supuesto Ronnie!- dijo el pelirrojo tomando una silla. Esta vez vas a llorar!- Empezaron la carrera. El primero que llegara al otro lado de la oficina ganaba. Grell gano dejando a Ronald tirado en el suelo por el choque de este contra la pared. El mayor estaba que se moria de la risa pero luego a traves del interfon se escucho la voz de su jefe, obviamente enojado.

-Grell Sutcliff! Reportate a mi despacho inmediatamente!

-Ronnie... si no regreso... mi guadaña es tuya- dijo Grell para luego dirigirse con miedo al despacho de su querido jefe. Toco la puerta tres veces y entro al escuchar la aprobacion de la persona del otro lado.

-Q-querias verme...- dijo Grell cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Grell Sutcliff... quiero que me expliques una cosa...- dijo Will poniendose de pie y acercandose al pelirrojo

-S-si... que quieres que te explique...- balbuseaba el menor

-Quiero saber... Porque cada vez que se te presenta la oportunidad rompes las reglas de esta oficina!- concluyo Will azotando su puño en el escritorio

-Ohh! Vamos Will no seas amargado!- dijo Grell haciendo un puchero

-Yo soy el jefe aqui y lo que todo jefe quiere es que se sigan las reglas!

-Aqui hace falta algo de diversion! No la misma rutina de siempre!- se defendio el pelirrojo acercandos mas a Willa

-Pero el que pone las reglas soy yo!- reprocho el pelinegro

-Ya me tienes harto! Tu no eres mi jefe!

-De hecho lo soy! Si no fuera por mi tu no tendrias trabajo! Y estarias-

-No te atrevas a decirlo...- interrumpio Grell cerrando sus puños

-Estarias insinuadotele a cada hombre que- pero una bofetada muy potente resono en el despacho. Grell tenia la mano en alto, con lagrimas en los ojos y aguantando el llanto cosa que no pudo hacer por mucho tiempo.

-Cruzaste la linea! Pensaba perdonarte pero veo que no tenia caso! No entiendo como es que me pude enamorar de ti! Maldito amargado!- grito Grell intentando ahogar un sollozo. Salio corriendo del despacho, azotando la puerta tras de si, ignorando a Ronald mientras se dirigia a la salida. Definitivamente William habia cruzado la linea.

Corrio por mucho tiempo, sin direccion, con lagrimas nublandole cada vez mas la vista. Se encontro con Sebastian pero la tristeza y el enojo hicieron que el demonio no le importara. El mayordomo lo siguio por inercia; le procupaba el estado en el que se encontraba...Mas lo perdio de vista en cuanto volteo. Luego de un rato el cielo estrellado se nublo y dio paso a una ligera lluvia que pronto se volveria un problema.

* * *

**Yo: o.o acabo de hacer a Grell bipolar xDD**

**Yuki: ¬¬ un dia es aurrido y amargado y al otro es como antes**

**Yo: xDD sii es que no sabia como seguirlo pero despues me vino la iluminacion y necesitaba al Grell de antes**

**Yuki: ¬¬ loca**

**Agradecimientos**

_kaname lin-chan_

_Gureru-sama_

_Maricelechegaray_

_GrellLoverMagoMaster DxC_

**Los adoro! xDD**


	4. Enfermedad

**Yo: Capi 4! Al fin!**

**Yuki: ¬¬ tener que hacer graficas a computadora es agotador**

**Yo: Maldita maestra de mate! La odio con toda mi alma!**

**Yuki: Ojala Sebastian fuera nuestro mayordomo... Un chasquido y adios maestra de mate xD**

**Yo: Si! xD... Pero no se puede T_T... Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 4! Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Camino sin rumbo por unos cuantos minutos. No sabia donde estaba y en esos momentos no le interesaba saberlo. La lluvia caia sobre su cabello rojo, empapandolo de pies a cabeza. Cuando dejo de correr se dio cuenta de que habia llegado a la orilla de un lago. Se arrodillo y tomo entre sus manos algo de agua para mojarse la cara pero vio que no tenia caso...La lluvia ya lo habia hecho por el. Dejo que el agua corriera entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que lagrimas de trizteza e ira cayeran al suelo.

-Te odio Will- susrraba entre sollozos- Todavia no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti- decia mientras mas lagrimas salian y se confundian con las gotas de lluvia que caian en su rostro.

El sueño comenzo a vencerlo. Toda su energia se habia ido en gritos e insultos. Se dejo caer sobre el cesped, dejando que las gotas de lluvia chocaran contra sus lentes. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

* * *

William estaba recargado sobre la ventana, con su cabeza recargada en el antebrazo. Veia hacia la calle con la minima esperanza de encontrar algun punto rojo que le dijera el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Pero nada. Sintio la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas; volteo y a sus espaldas estaba Ronald recargado en el marco de la puerta con una mirada acusadora dirigida a su jefe.

-No planeas hacer nada- pregunto el rubio

-No puedo hacer hacer nada- contesto el moreno sin siquiera voltear

-No es que no puedas... El caso es que a ti no te importa lo que le pase- dijo Ronald

-Me importa mas de lo que crees- respondio Will aun buscando a Grell en la oscuridad de la noche

-No lo demuestras... En el momento en el que no hiciste nada por detenerlo demostraste que el te tiene sin cuidado

-Tu no sabes lo que yo-

-No..no lo se... Lo que si se es que te has vuelto un cobarde- concluyo el chico para luego salir de la oficina de William, dejandolo con las palabras en la boca

Ronald tenia razon. William se habia vuelto cobarde de lo peor. El no tener el valor de perseguir a Grell despues de haber dicho barbaridad y media lo habia convertido en un total cobarde. Despues de meditar las palabras de Ronald decidio hacer algo al respecto. Salio de su despacho y fue a buscar a Grell, en el fondo sentia que debia remediar lo que habia hecho.

* * *

Amanecio. El pasto cubierto de rocio por la llluvia de la noche anterior. Todo lucia hermoso excepto por un pequeño detalle. Grell yacia inconsciente a la orilla del lago. No daba señales de vida y su cara estaba roja. Temblaba involuntariamente y su temperatura no pasaba de los 35 grados. Estaba solo sin nadie que lo ayudara. Mas de repente alguien se acerco a el. Un hombre alto, con un traje de mayordomo, cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre. Asi es. Despues de varios intentos, Sebastian habia encontrado a Grell. Puso su mano sobre la frente del shinigami y al notar que estaba helado, lo cargo en sus brazos y se lo llevo a la mansion lo mas rapido que pudo.

Al llegar, todos vieron que el pelirrojo estaba muy mal. Respiraba entrecortadamente y con algo de dificultad, ademas de que su temperatura bajaba muy rapido. Sebastian lo llevo a su cuarto para ver si podia hacer algo. Le quito la ropa mojada y lo cambio por algo seco. Luego lo coloco sobre la cama cubriendole con una ligera sabana para intentar subirle la temperatura un poco. Su temperatura bajaba a pasos agigantados, lo que lo preocupo mas. Llamo a Undertaker para saber si el sabia si se podia hacer algo para curar a Grell. Sebastian sabia lo que el pelirrojo tenia, solo necesita una segunda opinion para estar totalmente seguro

Undertaker entro por la ventana, pero la cerro inmediatamente al ver el estado en el que el shinigami menor se encontraba. Se acerco y se dispuso a examinarlo.

-Sus latidos son muy debiles...Y su temperatura esta muy por debajo de lo normal- dijo el peligris

-Tiene hipotermia- dijo Sebastian de lo mas seguro

-Asi es... Sabes lo que debes hacer cierto- pregunto Undertaker desde la ventana

-No creo...- contesto el mayordomo

-No lo despegues de ti- dijo el ex shinigami para luego salir de la habitacion no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa al demonio

Sebastian entonces entendio la indirecta del peligris. Se quito el saco, la camisa y los guantes. Tomo a Grell entre sus brazos y lo puso sobre su pecho. Poco a poco Grel empezo a ganar algo de calor y poco tiempo despues recupero el conocimiento. Estaba un poco adormilado y perdido pero solo unos pocos segundos bastaron para que se diera cuenta de la situacion en la que estaba. Al ver a Sebastian tan cerca de el se sonrojo violentamente y al sentir como su mejilla rozaba el pecho del mayor su sonrojo hizo que un jitomate se viera palido.

-Que bueno que ya estas bien- dijo Sebastian mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al pobre pelirrojo enfermo

-Q-que me paso?- pregunto algo nervioso por la cercania de Sebastian

-Te encontre recostado sobre el pasto a la orilla del lago... Al parecer te quedaste dormido bajo la lluvia- dijo el pelinegro

-E-en serio? Entonces yo creo que debo irme- Grell intento ponerse de pie pero la vista se le nublo cayendo instantaneamente a los brazos de Sebastian de nuevo

-No deberias moverte... En tu estado es mejor que descanses- dijo el demonio mientras ponia a Grell de vuelta en la cama

-Gra-gracias p-por cuidarme, Sebastian- dijo Grell algo sonrojado

-No es nada... Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que amo...- respondio Sebastian besando tiernamente la frente de Grell- Oh...y dime Sebas-chan... me encanta escuchar el tono de tu voz cuando me dices asi- le susurro en el oido para luego salir de la habitacion, dejando a Grell tan rojo como un tomate y con las palabras en la boca

* * *

William estaba en su despacho con los pelos de punta. Habia buscado toda la noche a su lindo pelirrojo pero no sirvio de nada. Busco hasta por debajo de las piedras pero nada. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Debia disculparse con Grell a como diera lugar. No podia dejar las cosas como estaban y mucho menos dejar que empeoraran. Sin darse cuenta, y de un momento a otro, acepto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Grell Sutcliff.

* * *

**Yo: Saben esto se esta volviendo un WillxGrell**

**Yuki: cuando deberia ser un SebasxGrell**

**Yo: o.o Debo arreglarlo xDD**

**Yuki: Para el proximo capitulo por favor!**

**Agradecimientos**

_kaname lin-chan_

_Maricelechegaray_

**Los adoro! Arigatou Gosaimasu!**


	5. Es amor?

**Yo: Capi 5! Y que creen? Que Creen?**

**Yuki: Ya dilo de una vez! ¬w¬**

**Yo: Hoy hay lemon! Sii!**

**Yuki: Nos rompimos la cabeza para esto pero al fin esta!**

**Yo: Les cumplo su deseo de hacer a Will rabiar de celos por la cochinadas que hace Grell con Sebastian! x3**

**Yuki: Al fic!**

* * *

Dos semanas estaban pasando muy rapido. Los cuidados de Sebastian hacia Grell eran exhaustivos. El pelirrojo poco a poco estaba recuperandose de la enfermedad que casi lo mata. El demonio lo trataba como si estuviera hecho de porcelana. Grell en cambio aun seguia sin entender por completo la razon de ese comportamiento.

-Emmm... Se-sebastian- hablo Grell algo nervioso.

-Si dime- contesto el pelinegro

-Quiero saber... Porque te preocupas tanto por mi?- pregunto el pelirrojo con algo de nervios

-Quieres saber porque lo hago?- le dijo en un tono provocador y acercandose peligrosamente al shinigami- Lo hago porque te amo- le dijo a escasos centimetros de su rostro

-Ah si? Desde cuando?- pregunto Grell sonrojado a sobremanera

-No creo que debas saberlo- le dijo mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja haciendo al pelirrojo soltar un gemido

-Se-sebas-chan!- Grell se habia excitado muy rapido. Ahora su respiracion era rapida y su cara estaba demasiado roja

-Adoro cuando me dices asi- Sebastian tomo a Grell y le beso el cuello de manera seductora provocando que el shinigami se retorciera de placer. El pelinegro entonces le dio un beso cargado de deseo al pelirrojo mientras habilmente le quitaba la ropa con la otra mano. Grell enredo sus manos en el cabello negro de Sebastian mientras el intentaba hacer lo mismo que el mayordomo. Pronto la temperatura de Grell estaba por los cielos. Sebastian se deshizo rapidamente de la ropa del shinigami, arrojandola al otro lado de la habitacion.

-Vaya, Grell...Parece que deseas esto mas que nada- dijo Sebastian frotando el miembro del menor por encima de la ropa interior, mientras repartia besos en su cuello. Grell soltaba gemidos cada vez que sentia la mano del demonio tocarlo, aun este ultimo trayendo guantes. Luego, habilmente, el pelinegro le quito a Grell lo poco de ropa que le quedaba sin deshacer el beso que hace unos momentos habia empezado. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente perdido. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecian estar nublados por la lujuria. Sebastian se separo por unos momentos para quitarse los guantes** (N/A: Ya saben... esa forma tan sexy que tiene Sebastian de quitarse los guantes *¬*)**. Recorrio cada centimetro de la blanca piel de Grell, poniendo especial atencion en su pecho, reparitendo pequeños besos sobre este.

El pelirrojo estaba sintiendo un calor extraño ademas de que sintio que ya estaba demasiado excitado. El mayordomo bajo hasta la entrepierna del menor y envolvio el miembro palpitante de este con su boca. Grell arqueo la espalda al contacto con el demonio y entre jadeos y gemidos pronunciaba el nombre del demonio.

-Se supone que estabas enfermo- susurro Sebastian al oido de Grell mientras seguia masturbando a este

-Ca-callate- alcanzo a decir entre jadeos

-Te parece si vamos a la parte interesante?- le ronroneo mientras recorria con sus dedos la estrecha entrada del pelirrojo

-Esta no era la parte interesante?- respondio Grell con un tono divertido que cambio por una mueca de dolor. Sebastian habia metido un dedo a la entrada de Grell y comenzo a moverlo. El pelirrojo estaba completamente perdido. Sus ojos se nublaron ante el placer que le provocaba el pelinegro. Su gemidos era ahogados por los besos fogosos que le daba Sebastian.

-Se-sebas-chan! Qui-quiero mas!- rogaba Grell- Te quiero dentro...

-Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo para despues posicionarse entre las piernas del shinigami y comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente.

-Ahh... Duele...- jadeo Grell con los ojos cerrados mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-Estas apretado...-dijo Sebastian entrando de lleno en el pelirrojo-Relajate...No me movere hasta que tu digas...- dijo Sebastian. Una vez que el dolor paso, el pelirrojo movio sus caderas incitando al demonio a moverse. Este comenzo con un vaiven lento que gradualmente se volvio fuerte y salvaje.

-Ahh! Mas! Si! Mas rapido! Mas fuerte!- gemia Grell mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Sebastian. El mayordomo aumento la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas. La manos del pelirrojo estaban enredadas en las sabanas y un pequeño hilo de saliva salia de sus labios debido al placer inconmensurable placer que le proporcionaba el pelinegro. Pocos segundos despues, Sebastian toco un punto en el interior de Grell que hizo a este ultimo soltar un grito de placer.

-Ahi! Mas fuerte Sebas-chan! Mas fuerte! Ahh!- Grell estaba cerca del climax al igual que el mayordomo

-Nghh... Me...vengo...- jadeaba Sebastian

-Ahh! Yo...tambien...- jadeo Grell. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran al climax. Sebastian termino dentro de Grell mientras que este se corrio entre los dos cuerpos. El largo cabello del pelirrojo estaba repartido en la cama mientras que unos cuantos mechones se pegaban a su rostro debido al sudor. Sebastian se recosto junto a Grell y lo atrajo hacia su pecho mientras normalizaba su respiracion. Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento, los ojos rojos de Sebastian estaban perdidos en los verdes de Grell.

-Te amo- dijo el shinigami antes de quedarse dormido en el pecho del demonio

-Yo tambien- contesto Sebastian besando tiernamente la cabeza del pelirrojo

* * *

William tenia un mal presentimiento. Grell no habia ido a trabajar desde hacia 2 semanas, y eso le preocupaba bastante. Se sentia impotente al no poder hacer nada para buscar a su amado pelirrojo. Definitivamente extrañaba tener a esa mata roja molestandolo todo el dia, llegando hasta el punto de excitarlo cada vez que se le acercaba, tanto que le daban ganas de acorralar a su empleado y hacer travesura y media con el. Will estaba desesperado cada vez que miraba por la ventana tenia la minima esperanza de encontrar a Grell...Pero nada. Esas dos semanas habian sido una completa tortura para el. Y todo fue por culpa de su orgullo.

-Donde estas Grell...- y como si algo hiciera click en su cabeza, corrio fuera de la oficina lo mas rapido que pudo

-A donde va sempai!- Grito Ronald en el pasillo

-A la mansion Phantomhive...- susurro Will

* * *

En la mansion de Ciel, Sebastian seguia atendiendo a Grell. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que el demonio no veia la sonrisa del pelirrojo y ahora mas que nada lo estaba disfrutando. El ver a Grell sonreir a cada momento era algo que Sebastian adoraba. Meses antes hubiera preferido matarse a ver esa sonrisa pero cuando descubrio sus sentimientos mataria por verla. El shinigami se estaba recuperando muy rapido. Desde la sacudida que le metio Sebastian estaba mas activo y alegre, y esa alegria aumentaba cada vez que el pelinegro le daba esas sacudidas. Grell era inmensamente feliz. Sebastian lo queria y eso era suficiente. Pero...

-Grell!- Se oyo en la puerta de la enorme mansion

-Necesita ayuda... Señor William - pregunto Sebastian con su tipica sonrisa

-Donde esta Grell maldita alimaña!- le grito tomandolo de las solapas del saco

-Me temo que no puedo proporcionarle esa informacion- sonrio el demonio

-Mas te vale que me digas donde esta o te juro que yo...-

-Sebas-chan!- se oyo dentro de la mansion. William se asomo y se maravillo al ver a Grell tan jovial como siempre. Poco a poco fue soltando a Sebastian y una alegria enorme lo inundo en ese momento.

* * *

**Yo: Wiii! Lo arregle es un SebasxGrell**

**Yuki: xD**

**Yo: Gracias por sus reviews**

**Yuki: Para el proximo capitulo por favor!**

**Agradecimientos**

_kaname lin-chan_

_Maricelechegaray_

_darkii-chan_

_Gureru-sama_


	6. Despierta!

**Yo: Capi 6! Esto se pone bueno!**

**Yuki: SebasxGrell o WillxGrell... aun no lo sabemos bien...**

**Yo: meh... que importa! con los 2 hace sus cochinadas xDD**

**Yuki: xD cierto!**

**Yo: Hago sufrir a Will! Pobrecito! En este capi pasa algo...interesante...**

**Yuki: Kuroshitsuji es de Yana Toboso y desgraciadamente no nos va a dar los derechos de autor T^T**

* * *

-Mas te vale que me digas donde esta o te juro que yo...-

-Sebas-chan!- se oyo dentro de la mansion. William se asomo y se maravillo al ver a Grell tan jovial como siempre. Poco a poco fue soltando a Sebastian y una alegria enorme lo inundo en ese momento.

-Grell...- dijo William por lo bajo

-Oh Will~! Que te trae por aqui!- pregunto Grell

-Vine a traer a mi empleado de vuelta a la oficina...Hay mucho trabajo que hacer...- dijo William

-Jajaja! Crees que yo voy a regresar a trabajar cuando tengo todo lo que quiero justo aqui- contesto Grell- Sebastian me pone mucho mas atencion que tu

-A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Will

-A que Grell y yo ya hicimos lo que tu no podrias hacer con el- intervino Sebastian con una sonrisa

Will se quedo sin palabras. Sebastian le habia confesado que habia tenido sexo con Grell, y que al parecer le habia gustado. El shinigami volteo a ver al pelirrojo que tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba al demonio. Eso lo destrozo por dentro. Sintio como su corazon se oprimia y como le estaba costando respirar. Sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla sin pasar desapercibida por el pelirrojo. Salio por la puerta de la mansion, con rabia, furia y un corazon roto. Ahora sabia como se sentia Grell cada vez que el lo rechazaba. Ahora por primera vez sentia lo que era tener un corazon roto.

El pelirrojo vio la lagrima rodar por la mejilla de Will, y sin saber porque, una terrible presion en su pecho se hizo presente. Nunca habia visto a Will derramar una sola lagrima.

-Creo que esta vez me excedi- susurro Grell

-Lo amas, cierto?- pregunto Sebastian sin siquiera voltear a ver al shinigami

-Yo...yo...- balbuseo el pelirrojo

-Ve con el...- contesto el pelinegro

-Pero...Sebas-chan...- Grell estaba confundido y no sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras de Sebastian

-Sabes... desde un principio sabia que esto pasaria...- dijo el demonio- Yo te amo Grell y no soporto verte sufrir

-Entonces porque...-

-Hay una frase que dice "Si amas algo dejalo ir...Si regresa es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue"- dijo Sebastian dandole a entender a Grell que debia irse con Will- Si eres feliz con el, entonces yo soy feliz

-Gracias...Sebastian- susurro Grell con una linda sonrisa

-Dime Sebas-chan... me gusta como se oye...- contesto el mayordomo con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de Grell- Ve con el...

-Nos vemos pronto...Sebas-chan!- se despidio Grell para luego salir corriendo detras de William

-Sabias que esto psaria cierto?- pregunto alguien a espaldas de Sebastian

-Si...lo sabia bocchan- contesto el pelinegro

-Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamas haber amado- dijo Ciel junto a su mayordomo- Ahora preparame un pastel de chocolate con fresas que tengo hambre

-Yes, my lord- contesto Sebastian para luego entrar a la mansion.

* * *

Grell salto entre los tejados y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para llegar pronto a la oficina. Le importaba poco si pisaba o no la cara de una que otra persona. Cuando llego a la oficina, paso de largo a Ronald y entro al despacho de Will sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Entro con una enorme sonrisa y se lanzo directo a William pero este lo detuvo en seco.

-Grell Sutcliff... Te he dicho mil veces que toques antes de entrar...- dijo el pelinegro

-Pero Will yo...

-No me interesa... Ahora vuele al trabajo... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- esta vez en shinigami mayor era mas frio con el pelirrojo. Literalmente lo estaba corriendo de su oficina, sin siquiera voltear a verlo y darse cuenta de que las lagrimas empezaban a hacerse presentes

-Idiota...- murmuro Grell apretando sus puños

-Que dijiste?- pregunto William dandose cuenta de lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo

-ERES UN IDIOTA!- dijo Grell soltandole tremendo puñetazo a William. Este cayo al suelo y puso su mano en la mejilla donde el pelirrojo le habia golpeado

-Porque hiciste eso- pregunto el pelinegro incorporandose

-Porque eres tan estupido que no te das cuenta cuando alguien esta enamorado de ti...- susurro el pelirrojo

-Tu...enamorado de mi?- interrogo el pelinegro incredulo- Si en serio estuvieras enamorado de mi entonces no te hubieras acostado con la alimaña esa

-Si yo no te amara, tu crees que estaria aqui!- grito Grell con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI!- grito aun mas pero un fuerte abrazo lo calmo. William lo estrecho entre sus brazos y acaricio el cabello de Grell con ternura con la intencion de calmarlo

-Yo...tambien te amo...- susurro William dandole un tierno beso en los labios al pelirrojo

-Will...- de repente, la temperatura de Grell bajo de nuevo. La hipotermia habia regresado pero esa vez mas grave. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo, pero fue atrapado justo antes de tocar el suelo.

-Grell...Grell! Despierta!- Will se preocupo al no sentir los latidos del corazon del pelirrojo, el ritmo de su respiracion era demasiado lento y su blanca piel se estaba tornando extrañamente azul. William entonces se dirigio con Undertaker para ver si se podia hacer algo. Grell cada vez respiraba mas lento y su pulso caia en picada. Cuando llego con Undertaker lo unico que pudo hacer fue colocar a Grell en una cama para que el peligris lo revisara. Pronto el pelirrojo dejo de respirar y su corazon se detuvo.

-Noo! Grell despierta! Abre los ojos por favor!- gritaba el pelinegro mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Grell y lo pegaba a su pecho. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayeron en el rostro del pelirrojo que no daba señales de despertar

* * *

**Yo: Jejeje al final me decidi por un WillxGrell**

**Yuki: Pero estas matando a Grell!**

**Yo: Jejeje si pero es que debia hacerlo T_T**

**Yuki: Con que no lo mates esta bien...**

**Yo: Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Agradecimientos**

_kaname lin-chan_

_Gureru-sama_

_GrellLoverMagoMaster DXC_

_AmyInTheSky_

_Ruku_

_Livert-Girl_


End file.
